


Happy Holidays

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori loved Christmas but didn't look forward to Trina's ludicrous choices when it came to getting a Christmas tree. Tori hoped her plan to repel Trina from dragging her along to buy one would save her. It didn't, but something just as good happened because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

The Vega household was alive with Christmas spirit thanks to Tori's yearly zeal for the holiday. She put up most of the decorations with barely any help from Trina. It wasn't like she helped much in that department anyway. But Tori didn't mind. She liked decorating the house. The only thing Trina did like to do was pick out the tree and possibly decorate it if she felt like it. It made Tori nervous because she always had a habit of picking the biggest one. To her, bigger was better. To Tori, bigger meant more pain and struggling when it had to be brought in and set up. Of course, Trina wouldn't do it on her own. She had to have help and Tori was usually the unwilling victim. Most of the time she lost their little fights, but this time, she had a plan that was sure to work. So when Trina found her one afternoon ready to drag her out the door to look for a tree, Tori was ready.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Trina shouted, heading over to her sister who was seated on the couch, eyes on a Christmas movie.

"I'm not going if you're going to get another tree too big to fit through the door," Tori responded, not even moving. Trina gasped, and although Tori couldn't see her, she knew her sister had her hands on her hips and was looking offended.

"But the biggest are the best," Trina pointed out. Tori nodded but adamantly remained seated.

"Yep. Have fun!" she said cheerfully, turning to look at Trina who glared back.

"Fine. I'll make someone help me get it over here but you're helping me get it inside," she ordered, striding for the door.

"Um, no I'm not. I'll be out with Jade before you get back," Tori replied, bringing Trina to a stop. Usually she was able to escape anything Trina wanted her to do if she brought up a date with Jade. She wouldn't dare tell Jade no.

"Well too bad. Family comes first," Trina retorted, to Tori's surprise.

"So you want me to call Jade over now instead? I'm sure she would have something to say about ordering me around and taking me away from time better spent with her," Tori remarked casually yet smiled when Trina's eyes widened. She was busy remembering a day when Jade came over. She and Tori were constantly bickering in that flirty way they were accustomed to. Trina's natural inclination to make other people do things for her really bit her in the butt when she commanded that Tori gather the ingredients needed to make her all-natural face mask. She was a bit snappy about it too and Jade instantly turned on her. She practically bit her head off lecturing her about how Tori was being treated. Trina heard most of it but missed some of it wondering how the once bitter girl became so protective of her sister, someone who she claimed to hate since they met. She wondered how they even ended up together at all.

"You know what? Sure. Call her. See if I care. She doesn't scare me. She can hang around here waiting for you to get back because you're going with me to get this tree, and that's final," Trina stated firmly, arms crossed. Tori scowled back at her, phone already in hand. Trina challenged her with a returned glare but wavered when she saw that Tori was serious. She should have known she would go through with her threat. Ever since she and Jade started going out she was much more serious in whatever decisions she made. Trina quickly tried to come up with something to stop her but she was already speaking into the device, asking Jade to come over. She seemed to comply because Tori hung up with a smile.

"She's on her way," she announced, looking to her older sister who was stuck between grabbing Tori to drag her out the door in time and running out of the house on her own, if only so that she didn't have to face Jade. Anyone willing to upset Tori was a sure way to bring Jade's wrath upon them.

"Tori!" Trina complained.

"I'll help you only if you get a normal size tree," Tori replied, standing up to fully face her sister.

"No!" Trina refused.

"Then I'm not helping," Tori concluded simply.

"You helped last time!"

"Yeah, and got a face full of bristles!"

"It wasn't that bad!"

"And remember the year I broke my arm?"

"That wasn't my fault!"

Their argument was heated as they stood face to face, yelling at each other. They didn't even realize when Jade walked in the door, pausing at the scene before her.

"What a display of Christmas cheer," she commented, striding over. She knew she should break it up, even if she liked to see Tori angry. Especially when it was Trina she was angry at. She reached out and took Tori by the wrist, giving it a short but meaningful tug. Her current sentence cut off with a sound of surprise as she tipped toward Jade who caught and steadied her. When Tori looked to see who it was she grinned.

"Oh, hey Jade," she greeted, a light blush on her cheeks. All fight left her. Jade was sad to see it go but was starting to enjoy the warm smile that took its place.

"Vega. I heard someone needed my expertise. Unfortunately, not the kind I had hoped to show you, but fun never the less," Jade said, a suggestive smirk curling her lips. Tori's blush darkened slightly.

"Jade!" she exclaimed, not wanting her to say those kinds of things in front of Trina, yet still secretly enjoying them. In the few months they had been going out she found Jade to be a very…passionate, person in **all** aspects. Maybe one day she could see what Jade meant by that, but today, she needed her abrasive attitude to send Trina running.

"What?" Jade mumbled, hugging her close before releasing her and looking to Trina.

"So what's going on here?" she questioned.

"Butt out of it, Jade," Trina quickly responded. Jade raised a brow and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Trina wants me to help her get another huge tree. I told her I would help if she just got a normal size one seeing as I'm the one who always gets hurt," Tori explained.

"I got a scratch that one time!" Trina pointed out.

"Yeah, and I almost lost an eye!" Tori countered, pointing at her left eye.

"You weren't even trying to lift it! If you did the branch wouldn't have been there!"

"The branch wouldn't have been there if I hadn't given in and helped you in the first place!"

And then they were full blown fighting again, both red in the face and hands gesticulating wildly. Jade looked from one sister to the other. The situation was not new to her. In the past she often found herself in the middle of their spats and liked getting the chance to chase Trina off. Tori was grateful and so was anyone else Trina was irritating. But something bothered her this time. When she and Tori were frenemies she complied only because it would shut them both up. When they were friends she did it because it was the right thing to do. When she began to like the annoying but endearing younger Vega she helped her because she liked to see Tori happy.

Now that they were going out it was all those things and something else. Something more. Tori often said that Christmas was about being with family and friends, enjoying each other's company. As sappy a thought as it was, Jade reluctantly had to admit that the sisters shouldn't be fighting at a time like this. They should be making compromises and getting along. How in the world did Tori cause such a change in her? She groaned and looked to the two still fighting before stepping forward and lacing her fingers with Tori's left hand which wasn't busy pointing accusingly at Trina. She didn't notice anything at first until Jade gave her hand a squeeze.

"Tori," she called to her, instantly getting her attention with the use of her name and their linked hands. She looked to Jade questioningly.

"Relax," she insisted, pulling on her hand when she opened her mouth to no doubt disagree. Jade shook her head.

"I'll go," she volunteered, confusing Tori.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I'll help Trina get her stupid tree if that'll shut her up. Stay here and finish decorating, or whatever," Jade further explained. She hoped that Tori wouldn't see through her offer, that she was trying to make amends and didn't want Tori to get hurt again, that she didn't want her to be fighting with her sister at a time like this, but with the soft smile she received she knew Tori had easily figured it out. She liked that Tori understood her, but sometimes she wished she didn't because she was seriously ruining her reputation.

"You will?" Trina inquired, stupefied. Jade only nodded.

"You'd do that for me?" Tori asked, her smile growing. Jade fought off the smile that wanted to match hers and pulled away to cross her arms.

"Sure, whatever," she responded with a shrug. She then turned to the older Vega.

"By the way, I'm driving. Let's go before it gets late and drops into the low fifties. God help you if I get too cold," she stated seriously. Trina nodded rapidly, wide eyed in disbelief, but rushed to the door. She was going to take what she could get. Jade moved to follow her out the door when Tori stopped her, a hand on her arm.

"You don't have to," she told her. Jade turned to her.

"I want to. For you," Jade replied, a small smile on her lips. Tori's own smile returned when Jade held a hand to her cheek. She looked into her blue-green eyes and her heart practically melted at how soft her gaze was. Her hand came up to place over Jade's, closing her eyes and leaning into her touch. She couldn't help but let her fondness for Jade grow in that moment. She held a lot of qualities most couldn't put up with, but when she showed this side of her, Tori could handle anything. Her breath caught when Jade leaned in to rest her forehead on Tori's, their noses brushing. Kissing Jade was always a rush. It didn't happen as much as she would like, but as affectionate as Jade was when they were alone it made up for a lack of it. Subconsciously, Tori leaned forward but Jade chuckled and pulled away.

"I better get going," she mumbled, smirking when she saw Tori's pout. Jade tapped her on the nose playfully.

"Don't miss me too much, Vega," she advised, backing away towards the door. Tori sighed but smiled and shook her head. Jade turned around and reached out to open the door.

"Hurry back," Tori told her. Jade glanced back at her.

"I want to give you an early present," she continued teasingly. Jade quirked a brow in interest and nodded.

"I'll make this go as fast as possible. For your sake as well as mine," she remarked, slipping out into the cold air. Tori watched her go with a big smile, wondering if the whole body warmth she was feeling meant she was starting to fall for Jade West. Said girl was taking her time walking over to Trina's car. Trina was standing by Jade's car, shivering slightly but waiting as patiently as she could.

"What are you doing? Get over here. I'm not messing up my car. You're the one that wants the tree therefore we're using your car," Jade said, impatiently waiting for her to come over.

"But you said you were driving," Trina pointed out.

"Yeah, **your** car. I can't stand you behind the wheel," Jade responded.

"You've never been in a car I was driving!" Trina protested, in the process of taking out her keys to give to Jade but pulled back at her comment.

"Yeah, I don't need to. Hearing how bad of a driver you are from Tori is enough to convince me that I never want to be a passenger in a car with you behind the wheel," Jade retorted, snatching the keys from her.

"Well Tori isn't such a good driver either so who is she to judge?" Trina scoffed.

"She's improving with my help. I don't see you doing the same. Now get in," Jade responded calmly, not giving Trina the satisfaction of irritating her so soon. She unlocked the car while Trina went around to get in, grumbling the whole way. Once Jade slid in behind the wheel she took a moment to adjust everything to her liking. Trina bit her tongue, forcing herself not to make a fuss, and buckled herself in. Jade started up the car and they were on their way. The only time Trina said anything was to give directions to the place she usually got their tree.

She began to explain that she got a good deal because the guy there liked her, but when she saw Jade's hands tightening on the wheel, she wisely stopped talking. When they reached their destination Trina was the first to get out, excited to start her search despite having Jade there instead of her sister. Jade followed her at a distance, pace steady as she watched Trina flit from one tree to another. Slowly but surely the sizes of the trees she took interest in kept growing. Jade rolled her eyes when Trina stopped at an enormous one that could have rivaled the one she had gotten last year.

"Perfect!" Trina remarked, throwing out her hands.

"I feel like you're compensating for something but I just can't put my finger on it…" Jade commented, looking up at the tree with her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. It was starting to get chilly. Trina ignored her, looking around for some assistance.

"Oh, that's right. Talent," Jade spoke up after some time spent pretending to think. Trina shot her a look.

"Don't make me regret bringing you along," she huffed.

"You didn't bring me along. I invited myself. Also, I technically brought you here," Jade replied evenly, enjoying the frustrated look on Trina's face. It was too easy agitating her.

"Geez, take it easy before you blow a fuse. Not even Tori got this wazzed so fast," she added. Trina's face slowly cleared as realization finally dawned on her.

"You bring up my sister a lot," she pointed out.

"I only brought her up twice," Jade answered with a shrug, moving to look at the surrounding trees in order to occupy herself.

"No, I mean, in the past I've heard you talk about her all the time," Trina rephrased. Jade paused for a second before rolling her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed, we're dating. Of course I would talk about her. I spend most of my time with her," she easily dismissed.

"Aha! See!" Trina shouted, pointing at Jade dramatically and gaining a few stares. Jade strode over to smack her hand down.

"Can you **not** make a scene?" she hissed. Trina rubbed at her hand and glared at her.

"Besides, what does that have to do with anything?" Jade inquired.

"When you and Beck went out you never talked about him. According to Tori, he barely came up. Even when he was sitting right there. You didn't even spend as much time with him as you did with everyone else. Or, should I say, with Tori. Now that you're dating you're always with her," Trina clarified.

"What are you trying to get at?" Jade questioned.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I didn't see it before! Tori was so obvious, but you were unexpectedly obvious so I didn't see it!" she exclaimed, eyes wide. Jade crossed her arms and cocked a hip.

"Are we getting your stupid tree or what?" she spat, uncomfortably aware of what Trina figured out. The older Vega shook her head.

"You love Tori," Trina stated, the words coming out like an epiphany yet highlighting her shock at the same time. Jade shifted, looking away.

"And you're not denying it!" Trina went on, pointing at Jade again. She scowled, eyes sharp and threatening as she surged forward to grab Trina's offending finger in a tight grip.

"If you tell her, this finger will never point again. You got that?" she growled. Trina gasped when Jade bent it back slightly and nodded quickly. Jade let her finger go and stepped away from her. Trina flexed her finger with a whimper.

"Why don't you want her to know?" she mumbled cautiously. She didn't want to poke at Jade again, but she needed to know. This was her little sister they were talking about.

"I do. I just want to tell her when I'm ready and I don't want her finding out from someone else. Especially from a nosy older sister," Jade began softly only for her voice to grow firm and threatening once more. Trina nodded, understanding.

"Ok. I won't say anything," she promised, to Jade's surprise. It was short lived, along with the look of appreciation, but Trina still saw it. As much as she didn't like Jade she saw enough of her and Tori's effect on each other to ever come between them. She already knew that her sister harbored more than simple affection for Jade that could very well be love. Who was she to get in the way of her sister's happiness? She smiled encouragingly at Jade, hoping she understood that they had her full support even if she didn't show it. Jade small smile confirmed that she did. And just like that, they returned to tree shopping. Trina walked away from the giant tree to pick one that was still too big for the average household but not quite as big as last year's tree. With some help from Jade and another set of hands, they got it loaded up. The drive back was quiet but not uncomfortable, which was rare when it came to Trina and Jade.

Most of the time they fought worse than Jade and the youngest Vega ever did. They arrived with Jade pulling into the drive as close as possible so that they didn't have a long way to go before they got the tree to the front door. They got out and silently worked together, half carrying and half dragging the tree up the walk and to the door. Jade was in front so she was the one to lean over and open it, signaling to Trina when she was ready to move forward again. It was tricky maneuvering it inside with the small amount of space they had. It was halfway in but stubbornly refusing when Tori came down the stairs to shouting. It wasn't angry, just loud. She stopped to lean on the rail. A giggle broke through her lips when she saw her sister and girlfriend fighting to get the tree inside. They looked a lot like herself and Trina last year except with more frustration towards the tree instead of each other.

"Ok, I vote cutting the sucker in half and putting it back together once it's inside. Except we'll need something bigger and stronger than scissors. Do you guys have a saw?" Jade panted, kicking the mess of prickly green at their feet.

"That's not the solution to all life's problems you know," Trina told her, a teasing note in her tired voice. Tori couldn't believe it when Jade's response was only to roll her eyes and grip at the tree again.

"Fine. The option is still open though," Jade said with a shrug.

"We won't need it. Now pull!" Trina commanded from her position halfway out the door.

"Don't…tell…me…what…to…do!" Jade yelled back with each tug. Tori brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter as Trina and Jade finally managed to get the tree inside. Jade's last strong tug tripped up Trina who fell into the prickly branches, whining while Jade laughed at her. Tori loved Jade's laugh. She made her way down the rest of the steps to greet them.

"So I see you got it without killing each other," she commented. Jade turned to her at the sound of her voice.

"Isn't that supposed to be everyone's line toward us?" she inquired. Tori smiled and reached up to pull out some pine needles from Jade's hair. They almost matched the green intertwined with her dark locks. Tori's fingers ran through her soft hair when she was finished, making it look like she was searching for more when she was really just enjoying the moment.

"Having fun?" Jade asked her, voice a bit scratchy from use. It sent chills down Tori's back and halted her hand. She met Jade's eyes and blushed.

"I'm not! Help me!" Trina demanded, effectively bringing their shared moment to an end. Tori sighed but walked over to give her sister a hand. Once she was standing Tori laughed at her appearance. She was a disheveled mess of pine needles.

"Jade?" Tori said, glancing at her.

"Yeah?" Jade responded.

"Could you make some hot chocolate for us? There's coffee if you want," she requested. Tori saw her reluctance and anticipated her refusal.

"No early present if you don't," she reminded her. Tori knew Jade's curiosity would win out, and it did.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm doing it because I want to. Not because you told me. It has nothing to do with that present either," Jade grumbled, striding towards the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Tori called after her. Jade only raised a hand in response.

"She's so obvious," Trina whispered to herself with a shake of her head. How did she not see it before? She was at Tori's mercy.

"Obvious about what?" Tori asked, hearing her. Trina bit her lip, realizing that she almost hinted to Tori what Jade didn't quite want her to know yet.

"That, uh, she's totally interested in whatever present you're going to give her. She acts like she doesn't care, but she does. You aren't really giving her an early present though, are you?" Trina rambled, watching as Tori's brows furrowed. She let out a breath when she saw that she successfully redirected her.

"Of course I am. I didn't say it just to make her do what I want," she replied, a bit offended that Trina would think that of her.

"You didn't?" Trina checked.

"No," Tori answered, arms crossed.

"Sooo, did you have an early present for me?" Trina asked next with what she deemed a charming smile. Tori sighed but smiled.

"Nope. Just Jade. Now let's get this tree up so we can have hot chocolate," she suggested. Trina nodded and took her place on one side of the tree. When Jade noticed that Tori took over helping Trina get the tree up she took a seat on the counter and nursed her mug of coffee while watching the impromptu entertainment unfold. Afterwards, they joined Jade in the kitchen, Tori ordering Jade down from the counter. Jade wanted to refuse but remembered the present and complied. Tori kissed her cheek before taking a sip of her drink, enjoying the warmth and sweetness as well as the warmth her affection brought to Jade's fair skin. They shared small talk on what presents they planned to get everyone then parted to clean up.

They divided up jobs with Jade calling dibs on flocking the tree only to turn it on the Vega sisters the moment their defenses were down. They both knew her intentions, and yet, they couldn't avoid it. After cleaning up for the second time, Jade included when Tori ran at her and covered her in white with a hug as payback, they continued decorating the tree. It was easier to do now that the top didn't reach the ceiling. In fact, it could be reached if a chair was used so there was no need to string anyone up this time. When they finished they stepped back, smiling at a job well done. Tori's fell when her eyes went to the top of the tree.

"Trina, why is there a picture of you on top of the tree instead of the star?" she inquired. Jade followed her gaze and frowned.

"Because I'm a star," Trina answered, belief in her words making Jade snicker.

"Sure you are," she scoffed.

"You can put your picture somewhere else on the tree. The actual star goes on top," Tori told her, bringing a chair over.

"Nooo. I look like I belong up there," Trina wistfully commented. Tori sighed.

"Jade, get the star for me, please? You'll have to put it on top," she said, turning to Jade whose brows creased.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because Trina won't do it and I can't," Tori answered, wringing her hands. Jade remembered that Tori was afraid of heights so she nodded.

"Ok," she agreed.

"It should be in the garage in one of the boxes we took the ornaments out of," Tori informed her. Jade came back with the star and climbed up on the chair to remove the picture, much to Trina's displeasure. She then tucked it into the tree a little ways down before placing the star on top. She figured Trina deserved that much for being mostly tolerable. She jumped down and took in the tree again once everything was where it was supposed to be.

"Better," she remarked.

"Hey!" Trina lightly complained. Tori laughed and draped an arm over Trina and Jade's shoulders, pulling them into her sides for a hug.

"You guys are the best," she mumbled contentedly.

"I know I'm the best. Jade on the other hand…" Trina taunted.

"She said we were both the best," Jade bit back.

"I'm her sister."

"I'm her girlfriend."

"Well…I drive her to school."

"Oh, yeehoo. Anyone can do that."

Tori listened as the two fought with less force than usual. It felt like a mutual agreement to dislike each other but get along when it came to making Tori happy. When the bickering died down Jade was just about ready to head home. She was almost out the door too until Tori started serenading her back into the house with a rendition of Baby It's Cold Outside. She couldn't help but join in so that they were effortlessly singing together. They danced a little while they sang. Jade's playful side came alive with encouragement from Tori, spurring it on until the song came to a close. Afterwards, Tori suggested a Christmas movie, hoping to prolong the time she had left with Jade who was no longer in any hurry to leave. Tori just had too much of an effect on her. There were tons of holiday themed movies to choose from. They picked one then settled in. Tori and Jade snuggled up on one couch with Trina took the other.

Jade's attention was mostly on Tori even though her eyes were on the TV. Tori's attention was equally divided on Jade and the movie. Jade barely heard when Trina said something about getting a snack. She got up and left after glancing at the two. Tori questioned the look but got her answer when Trina returned, stopping behind them. She revealed the mistletoe she had behind her back and held it above them with a smile. Tori wondered how Trina knew what Jade's present was, but it must have been apparent with the way Tori had been staring at Jade ever since she got back from tree shopping. But that was nothing compared to the happiness Tori felt. It was Trina's way of showing her approval of her relationship with Jade. Tori's movements finally gained Jade's full attention and she looked away from the TV.

"What's up?" she questioned. In answer, Tori used two fingers to tilt Jade's head up by her chin. She caught sight of the mistletoe and smirked, eyes locking with Tori's brown gaze soon after. Tori's hand cupped Jade's cheek as she leaned in to capture her lips with her own, the taste of chocolate and coffee mixing. When they parted they remained close.

"Was that my early present?" Jade asked, fingers trailing over Tori's jaw and down her neck. Her fingers spiraled over Tori's collarbone.

"Sure was," Tori mumbled, focusing on Jade's warm touch. Her thumb brushed over Jade's cheek absentmindedly.

"Mind if I take your idea?" Jade muttered, lips already brushing hers.

"Not at all," Tori replied, the last word barely making it out of her mouth before they were kissing again. Trina rolled her eyes at them, tossed the mistletoe in their laps, and then turned for the stairs. She'd give them some time alone before starting on her singing exercises and beauty regimen. They both deserved it for being a great sister and a good friend.


End file.
